


Sesame Seed Me

by nyankoma



Category: McDonaldland
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm loving it, Lots of Cum, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyankoma/pseuds/nyankoma
Summary: oh god why
Relationships: Grimace & Ronald McDonald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sesame Seed Me

Ronald never thought he'd be here. 

In the large, loving arms of his closest friend and confidant. 

Of his world and the stars above. Of home. Ronald wondered sometimes what his dear friend thought of him. If his nights also contained of his hands reaching down the waistband of his boxers, racing across his skin.  
The thought has Ronald excited, his heart pounding as he eyed Grimace's large, purple hands. His mind began to wonder, how many times had he gotten off to the idea alone of the Grimace fondling his McNuggets, burying his face within Ronald’s lost forest of pubes.

However, he was pulled from this fantasy by that voice. 

“I’m ready for anything and I mean anything you are, Ronny. I love you.” The mass assured his lover. Ronald felt his heart quicken yet again once he felt the large, fleshy arms of The Grimace envelop him in his love. He leaned against his lover’s shoulder, stealing another kiss.

“So can we…?” Ronald asks, pulling away just enough to stare into his wonderful lover’s eyes. 

The Grimace only answers with a kiss. His moist lips, tasting like three month old milkshake left on the counter next to the tamagotchi abandoned by time and space and Ronald drowned in the warmth. The sensation the pull, it was magnetic. He could feel an electricity buzz from his head all the way down to his speckled clown cock.

His tongue danced along, and Grimace was glad to let him in, interlocking the two. The Grimace seemed to let out a gravelly moan before he pulled away from Donald, a trail of saliva being left between the two as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Donald spread his legs over Grimace’s lap as another kiss overtook them, hands melting into that needy purple flesh in waves, crashing against each other’s teeth in the throws of a french fry container thrown overboard! 

In their liplock, Grimace’s large hand felt down to grasp at that thicc McDonald’s brand Happy Ass, bringing a delicious moan from Ronald. The Grimace’s hand began to palm at Ronald’s crotch, fingers tickling at those wonderful McNuggets.  
The sensation began to fuel an ache.  
A heat to Donald’s Quarter Pounder and he pulled himself away to begin to dress down. 

“Ronald, you’re like a Big Mac. I could eat you up!” The Grimace exclaimed as Ronald strutted over, his hands reaching around The Grimace’s fat asscheeks.

“I know your cock’s somewhere in here--” The moment those words left his mouth, it seemed to spring up from it’s sheath, proudly displaying it’s somewhat gelatinous structure. 

Ronald however, took no time and began to suckle upon the head, hollowing his cheeks and his tongue slipping to his cock. The Grimace let out a yowl of pleasure as he took his hands and lightly laid them on Ronald’s head, running his thick fingers through Ronald’s curly mane of hair. 

“Oh Ronny! Suck me like a straw!” He cried out, beginning to buck his hips into his clown boyfriend’s gaping maw, tickling his throat.  
This is what Ronald always hoped for. He was a whore he always knew he was. He wanted Grimace to mark me with his cum, make him his and only his. Have him cum so hard down his throat he’ll feel it for the rest of his life.  
The thought of the liquid dripping down his body made his cock throb for attention, trying to get any sort of action he could. 

However, all Ronald could do was sit there and have his face fucked.

Until however, Grimace finally let Ronald have what he dreamed of, his cum pouring into and out of Ronald’s mouth. It dripped onto his bare chest, onto his thighs and onto his wonderfully erect french fry. By the time Grimace finally pulled his cock away, Ronald was drenched in his boyfriend’s fat load, and yet, his schlong still ached.

Ronald’s tongue and throat felt the absence as their cum donator left them. Ronald himself however, was more focused on sneezing out extra bits of Genital McFlurry. He finally let his hands begin to slide down, his cock aching but he felt The Grimace’s hands on his head again.

“Let me, Ronny.” He let go, only to help Ronald up, leaving a small groove where he sat in the cumpile. Ronald then felt himself immediately shoved onto the bed as The Grimace reached into a dresser drawer, pulling out a bottle of mustard lube and splirting a bit onto his large hands.

Ronald let out a yelp of surprise as the liquid entered his butthole along with that giant finger. It took but a moment for Ronald to get used to the sensation before Grimace’s finger began to slide in and out of his buns. The deep, carnal noises they left Ronald’s mouth began to elevate in sound, echoing more and more off the sesame seed walls of their home. 

However, Ronald wasn’t aloud such bliss as The Grimace pulled his finger away. However, something else filled it’s place, aka, his epicly large cock! 

It stretched against Ronald’s walls, an earthquake in sheathed purple skin. His hips crashed into Ronald’s , probing against Ronald’s prostate. One hand bent over his hips, another jerking his cock at 90 mph. 

Ronald could feel himself drift closer and closer to the edge, more and more. Every vibration seemed to push his desire into a burning flame that racked his body with the intensity of a deep fryer. 

Even Ronald, a king among men, must cum and he did, letting loose a string of ingredients as his fists clenched the burger bun bedsheets and his load released onto the bed. He felt himself clench his bootyhole hard, milking The Grimace of his mayonnaise. 

The two fell onto their bed, surrounded by the stench of their love packets, in eachother’s arms. 

“How was it?” Grimace asked his lover.

:”I’m lovin’ it.”


End file.
